


Hidden

by SherlockianGirl14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianGirl14/pseuds/SherlockianGirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'My brother's seeing someone, but he won't let me know who.'<br/>'Weird. Mine's doing that, too. What the hell?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> It's fandom common as hell, but I got a prompt for it, so here's my take

Sam sighed, flopping down onto the bed. Gabriel raised his eyebrows silently, detecting that Sam was fed up. The taller man pulled himself closer to Gabe, and he pulled Sam's shoulders to him, massaging him and smiling softly as the tension left him.  
"Gonna tell me, Sammy?"  
"It's nothing. Just, Dean's got this girlfriend he won't tell me about, and it's frustrating, y'know. Like, normally he's showing her off and all, but now, nothing. He's slipped up a few times and mentioned that she exists, that's it. He does this sometimes. I'll find out they broke up and that'll be it- I'll hear nothing, know nothing."  
"Weird," Gabe mused. "Cassie's got a guy he won't tell me about, too. And I, damn persistent, too."  
"Wait. Cas is gay?" Sam paused. "Cas has someone? I always kind of assumed the guy wasn't interested, period."  
"Yep. I used to think he was aro, too. But apparently he's grey-a. He's got this guy and sometimes he won't shut up about him. But I get nothing I can really go on- no features, nothing he likes and definitely no name."  
"Weird," Sam sighed.   
"Hey- we should totally look into this!" Gabriel grinned.

And that was the beginning of it all. Gabriel threw himself into investigating the couples, whereas Sam held back a little. He wanted to respect his brothers privacy- as much as it annoyed him, Dean surely had a reason. But God, he was curious. Gabriel wasn't helping.  
"Weird. Dean hasn't texted any girls lately."  
"Wait- what? Gabe, are you reading Dean's messages?" Sam almost yelled, jumping into motion and snatching the phone. "That's too far."  
"C'mon, I was just getting down to it. You know, he's texted Cas most. I didn't read the messages, but..." Gabriel tailed off.  
"What? No- no! They can't be! Dean's never mentioned a guy. Not ever. He's the straightest guy I know, Gabe."  
"Right. He's never mentioned a guy. But you already said there's been dates he refuses to mention. Come on, Sasquatch. Let me read- just one or two," he pleaded, and Sam rolled his eyes, throwing the phone at Gabriel.  
"I can't believe I'm letting you do this," Sam groaned, backing far enough away that he could convince himself that he had no part in it.  
"Whatever," Gabriel replied, continuing to read. They stayed there in silence for a couple of minutes, before Gabe spoke again. "Okay. Well, I think we've cracked them. And dean isn't straight."  
"What-" Sam asked, suddenly leaning over Gabe's shoulder to read.   
Which was, of course, when the door swung open. Sam snatched Dean's phone, throwing it down and doing his best not to look guilty, regret piling in.   
At least now he knew.  
"Okay, Cas. Bye," he heard, and his ears focused in. Meanwhile, Gabriel was already halfway to the hall.  
"Orrrr... He could just stay, and you two could finally tell us all about the thing you have going on."  
Sam hovered cautiously nearby as Dean looked bewildered at first, then downright scared.  
"It's okay, Dean. You really think I'd mind?" Sam laughed, and grinned as Cas awkwardly took Dean's hand.


End file.
